


all耀

by A2543916295



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 意双子X耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2543916295/pseuds/A2543916295
Relationships: 年下 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	all耀

是🚗  
【无脑车注意】  
私设较多  
【耀和罗马是男男朋友  
南北意是罗马弟弟  
意呆白切黑！！！！】  
可能ooc  
以上👆

*罗马出差了，王耀现住在自己（大）男朋友罗马家帮他照顾他的两个双胞胎弟弟。  
结果被艹了

【耀：我要是知道会这样，我打死也不来】

（然而并没有(ಡωಡ) ）

一天结束，王耀给罗马通电话，俩人唠了点双胞胎的表现（bushi：

“小耀，我好想你呀～”

“我真的好想回去好好和你……”

（以下省略100多句荤话）

王耀被微微挑起了欲望，可惜人不在身边，只能想想，就这样，王耀进入了梦乡。

即将开车🚗  
非战斗人员撤离

王耀是被身上的触感弄醒的，睁眼一看，双胞胎两兄弟一人一边地在抚摸着自己。

“啊！你们……在……干什么……”

“耀哥难道看不出来嘛，我们在做罗马哥哥之前给你做过的啊～”

双胞胎中的哥哥罗维诺说。

“不是……啊……怎么……会这样……”

王耀有些不敢相信。

“我们一直喜欢着耀哥你，就连耀哥和罗马哥哥做的我们也见过的哦～”

弟弟费里西安诺说。

“现在罗马哥哥不在，那我们就来代替他吧”

两兄弟异口同声地说。

随即两兄弟便解开了王耀的上衣，瞬间接触冷空气的乳头变得硬挺，颜色也变成了诱人的红色，身上的皮肤也因害羞而趋为粉红。两兄弟看着这样诱人的一幕，咽了咽口水，一人一边的搓起了王耀的乳头，罗维诺粗暴地揉起左边的乳头，还对着王耀的耳朵吹气：

“耀哥，这么快就挺了吗？”

相比之下费里西安诺就温柔多了，他俯下身子，用嘴含住右边的乳头，舌头时不时舔几下乳尖，甚至还吸了吸乳头，活像一个正在吃奶的婴儿。

王耀被这样一左一右不同地对待，巨大的反差让他不知不觉地沉醉其中，口中不自觉地发出阵阵甜腻的呻吟，这样诱人的王耀对两兄弟来说无异于哗药，两兄弟互相看了看，脱掉王耀身上那碍眼的剩下的衣物，然后一人一边地拉开了王耀的大腿，摆出了令人羞耻的动作。罗维诺更是不知从哪里找来一条并不粗糙反而柔软但却很结实的绳子，将王耀的两腿分开后绑住，而王耀在感受到被束缚的感觉后清醒了不少，开始挣扎起来，却被那个看起来纯良无害的少年——费里西安诺给按了回去，在制住王耀后还对王耀笑了笑：

“ve~我们会很温柔的，来感受一下我们和罗马哥哥谁更厉害些吧”

王耀听到罗马的名字，猛地挣扎起来，话语中含着掩盖不住的怒气：

“你们难道不觉得对不起你们的罗马哥哥吗？！”

“可是耀哥，我们难道不是在帮你吗，你难道真的不想要吗~”

罗维诺停下了手上的动作，来替弟弟圆场。

面对罗维诺的询问，王耀竟找不到合适的理由拒绝，只得羞愧地转过头，不回答罗维诺提出的问题，可他的身体早已给出了回应：此时王耀的身子几乎都变成了诱人的粉红；胸前的红豆也早已挺立，变得像充血一般红；而下体的小王耀也诚实地抬起了头，在加上那张不肯屈服的脸，任谁都有种想把这个东方美人征服的欲望。

费里西安诺对王耀身体的反应感到十分满意，他对着王耀的耳朵吹了一口气，在王耀耳边调笑道：

“嘴上说着不要，身体却异常地诚实呐~”

王耀的耳朵也变得红的滴血，心中暗骂这敏感的身子，可身体上的反应却如此真实，王耀无法忍受身体上的欲望，只得自我安慰道，就当是被狗啃了。身体也渐渐放松起来，口中竟不自觉地发出几阵呻吟。

“没想到耀哥你会这么敏感，看看，你下面的小穴都湿了。”罗维诺将一根手指插入王耀的小穴，不断地搅拌，小穴中发出咕叽咕叽的声音，在空旷的房间里显得异常突出，王耀的脸也变得越来越红。

“ve~别不好意思了，让我来帮你一把吧~”

说罢，费里西安诺不知从哪里掏出一个跳蛋来，把它放在王耀那早已挺立的乳头上，打开开关，敏感的乳头被跳蛋刺激地变得更加坚挺，费里西安诺看着这样陷入情欲的王耀，猛地亲上那水光粼粼的薄唇，然后挑开牙关，缠着王耀的小舌，使之于其共舞。王耀被亲得晕晕乎乎，他和罗马亲吻的时候基本上都是蜻蜓点水，少有这样如此深入的亲吻，罗马也总是考虑到王耀的感受，从没这样的带有如此侵略性的亲吻，因此王耀一时间感到有些窒息，幸亏费里西安诺及时发现，给王耀留了换气的时间，然后就又亲了上去。王耀因乳头被跳蛋刺激，而小穴也被罗维诺玩弄，忍不住泄了出来，股间沾满了刚泄出的精华，小穴此时也变得空虚，单凭一根手指已经满足不了王耀涌出的欲望，可身上的两人却不慌不忙，让王耀感到有些憋屈。不过脑子地说了一句：

“你们到底行不行啊，有本事正面干啊！”

然后王耀就为他这句不过脑子的话付出了代价。

罗维诺听后眼神一暗，把小穴里的手指加到了四根，还不停地寻找王耀的那个敏感点，不一会儿便发现在碰到某一个点时，王耀的身体会不自觉的软下来，在发现那个点之后，罗维诺抽出自己的手指，此时他的手指上怡然沾满了小穴分泌的肠液，罗维诺将肠液抹到穴口，然后掏出自己的性器，猛得插了进去，在王耀还没反应过来的时候找到了他的敏感点，并不断地向敏感点捅去，他没有用那些九浅一深的方法，而是一直向小穴的深出捅去，引得王耀发出几阵呻吟：

“啊~别……别……别那么……快……”

“太……太深了啊……”

“出去……出去啊……”

费里西安诺看这自家哥哥吃独食当然有些不满，但他没有立刻去抢，而是在王耀身上种下一个又一个草莓。惹得王耀的惊呼：

“别……罗马……啊……会……看见……啊……的”

费里西安诺当做没听见一样，继续在王耀身上种草莓，在王耀身上的几乎每个地方都种上草莓后，费里西安诺给了他哥哥一个消息，罗维诺并没有退出去，而是向旁边挪了挪，费里西安诺瞬间就明白了兄长的意思，他先帮着王耀又释放了一次，然后用王耀那白色的浊液当做润滑剂，又把王耀的小穴拓宽了三个指头那么大，扶着自己的性器向那个诱人的小穴开进，这个举动引来了王耀的惊呼：

“不要……一个一个来……这样会坏的……”

欲望上头的费里西安诺才不管这些，他一挺身，性器便进入了王耀的小穴里，两根性器把小穴塞得满满的，王耀低头看到小腹上隐隐显出的轮廓，不由得说了一句：

“好棒……都能显出形状了……”

两兄弟听到王耀如此淫荡的话，感受到小穴的温暖和吮吸，脑海里名为理智的弦“啪”的一声断开，费里西安诺扶着王耀的腰，大开大合地抽插着，罗维诺当然也不甘落后，以不亚与费里西安诺的力度抽插着，两人默契地一进一出，或是同时进入，王耀受不了这样的刺激，在又一次的发泄中晕了过去。

王耀只感觉自己像是大风大浪中航行的小帆船，异常颠簸，然后他就被硬生生地肏醒了，此时费里西安诺还在肏着他的小穴，而罗维诺在玩弄着他的乳头，见王耀醒过来，罗维诺便凑到王耀面前给了王耀一个意式湿吻，王耀又一次地被吻得晕晕乎乎，舌头竟主动向罗维诺伸去，然后就又被吻地差点窒息。然后小穴中就又多了一个性器。在王耀不知第几次发泄时，小王耀也因次数太多而只能吐出几个泡泡，兄弟俩才射出了第二波精液，王耀的小穴此时已被两人射的精液填得满满当当，小腹还微微涨起，双腿早已被肏地合不拢了。

兄弟俩在王耀被肏到失去意识之后，还算有良心地帮王耀清洗了一下，在处理好后一左一右地抱着王耀睡了过去。

至于他们的罗马尼桑，大概还在哪个地方睡觉呐。

【罗马尼桑回来后，大概又是一个大型修罗场吧】  
【有想搞的念头，但不一定搞】


End file.
